Just a normal morning
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Draco sneaks into Harry's room every night. But what goes on in the mornings? One-Shot Please R&R No flame. Strong sexual references.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Background: I wrote this story for a friend and I thought I would add it up and see what people think. It is a bit full on and involves sexual references. So if you don't approve please do not read!! I have warned you

!!

Draco rolled over and stretched his pale arms into the air. He moved his hand back down and rubbed his face violently then slowly rolled out of bed. In his dreary state he had just about forgotten about the other one in the room that stirred noisily through the covers in the mist of a perfect dream.

Draco stood half naked towering over the bed and smiled down at the only bit seen of his lover. The jet black hair showing just out the top of the covers. Draco shook his head and yawn stretching and trying to be as quiet as possible as he got his towel and walked into the bathroom he knew all too well. He looked around and surveyed the green tiles on the wall that looked like they managed to climb the walls. And the rest if the white wall and roof.

He slowly removed his garments and turned on the shower letting the ice cold then warm sheet of water flow over his body. He looked down and smiled.

"I knew you were awake" He whispered to his crotched. He had been cuddling close around his boyfriend all night and that did not always bring the fluffiest of dreams but more dreams about things he was use to. Things he did with his boyfriend and others in the past. He turned off the hot water and let a cold sheet run down his body his friend hide away and his body wake up. Then he resumed the hot water running his hands through his sleek blonde hair.

Not so long later he decided it was time to get out. He didn't want his boyfriend in trouble after all. He got out and wrapped the towel just around his waist. Then he turned and looked into the mirror at the tall sleek slightly distorted by the fog, version of himself. He ran his hands over his body and turned to the side looking at his ripples and bumps.

His eyes scanned his body but not long after a different body came into view. A shorter thinner body from the years of neglect. But a stunning and rough body non the less. His eyes scanned over that and he felt his familiar friend waken again. He opened his eyes and a small smile cracked across his perfect face.

Then a small noise snapped him out of his daydream. A slight cough from the other room told Draco his boyfriend was up. Draco smiled at his reflection and listened to the ruffle of the blankets. Once he was sure his boyfriend had awaken and he wasn't going to be disappointed he walked out.

Sure enough Harry was sitting up his arms wrapped around his knees. The blanket was off his body and he looked up rubbing his eye when Draco walked in half naked as well and with a very noticeable erection. Harry smiled.

"Morning good looking" He yawned and stretched out over the bed. His head moved around so he was at the end of the bed and looking up at the tall sleek figure of Draco. Draco smiled and walked over to find his clothes.

"Morning. Sleep well?" He asked searching through dirty and clean clothes. Empty drink cans and beer bottles. Harry nodded and smiled cheekily up at Draco.

"Yea I guess. But I think I would like to sleep with you again" He giggled and Draco stood up and threw a item of clothing at him. It rolled off Harry's face quickly and Harry still had that cheeky smirk across his face.

"I had a dream about you last night." Draco said finally finding his boxes. He held them in his hand when he turned around not entirely sure weather it was worth wasting the effort this morning.

"Is that why you friend is up?" Harry asked sitting up and nodded to Draco's crotch. Draco's faced turned a dark crimson and he shook his head.

"No this is from thinking about you naked." He said softly and leaned his body up against the wall.

"We could make your fantasy come true" Harry laughed and stood up showing off all of his cures and ripples. Draco stared at him but it was getting harder as Harry moved closer.

"Oh and I noticed you had a shower. Which means I cant have one" Harry frowned which had not much life in it. Every night Draco snuck into Harry's room and they would do whatever they wanted sleep and then in the morning Draco would sneak out again and they would meet in the local park. This meant that only one could have a shower each morning.

Lately though they seemed to get up later or do extra stuff in the morning that mad Harry's aunt and uncle a little suspicious. But Harry didn't seemed phased by this so Draco shrugged it off every morning.

"That's right" Draco smirked watching Harry as he slowly walked closer until they were standing in front of each other. Harry placed his hands firmly on Draco's hips and pressed his body against him. Draco moved in slowly and kissed Harry hard bringing his hands around Harry's back and pulling his further into the kiss.

He slid his tongue along Harry's and Harry moaned softly. Draco didn't stop in fact the moan made it easier to continue. He turned Harry around and grabbed his hands. Slowly he slid Harry's hands up the wall and pushed against his bumping their crotches together and kissing his harder. Harry moaned again.

Then they were interrupted by a banging on the door. Draco dropped Harry's hands and stepped back slightly. Harry wiped his mouth and looked towards the door.

"Ye.. Yea?" He said breathlessly. Draco sat on the bed trying to catch his breath.

"Get up! You have chores to do!" Harry's aunt yelled at him and Harry looked over at Draco and smiled.

"I just have to tidy my room." He said he had caught up to his breath now and he was watching Draco closely. Draco smiled and ran his hand up his thigh and under his towel.

"Well hurry up! Don't forget about Draco. He is coming remember!" She yelled and Harry locked his eyes with Draco and smiled moving closer and slowly dropping his pants while Draco removed his towel.

"Oh don't worry I will be done when he comes" Harry said and they both knew it was more to Draco then his aunt.


End file.
